Mar de azar de Sakura!
by Adorigan
Summary: bem o dia de Sakura era maravilhoso, ateh que seu dia começou a ser um desastre, Sakura começa a passar por momentos de puro ma sorte, será a presença de uma carta? nao percam, risadas garantidas nesta fics!XD


**O mar de Azar de Sakura!!!!**

**Bem esta será minha primeira fics de Sakura card captors!!!**

**Espero que gostem!!!**

**Bem , sakura estava na 5 serie, vivia sua vida atrás das ultimas cartas clows!!!**

**(vou fugir um pouco da história)**

**Em um domingo estava sakura e Tomoyo, em um shoping passeando!!! Fazendo o que Tomoyo mais gostava!!! Vendo novas idéias para as roupas de Sakura!!! **

**Tomoyo- você gostou deste modelo???**

**Pergunta para Sakura, vendo uma roupa na vitrine!!!**

**Sakura- adorei!!!!**

**Tomoyo- então vou fazer uma para você!!!**

**Sakura- por que Shoran não veio???**

**Tomoyo- tem prova amanha!!! Ele ficou estudando em casa!!!**

**Sakura- ai, ai é mesmo eu até esqueci da prova de matemática!!!!**

**Tomoyo- Sakura você tem que estudar, se não vai reprovar em matemática!!!**

**Sakura- eu sei!!! Mas estudo depois!!!**

**Tomoyo- você que sabe amiga!!!**

**E passaram as duas amigas a tarde toda juntas e Sakura foi para sua casa...**

**Chegando em seu quarto...**

**Kero- onde você foi???**

**Sakura- AI !!!! O.O que susto!!!eu fui ao Shoping com a Tomoyo!!!**

**Kero- e por que não me levou junto com você???**

**Sakura- você dormiu o dia todo, eu não quis incomodar você!!!**

**Kero- não interessa, afinal olhei sua agenda, tem prova amanha e não estudou!!!**

**Sakura- eu sei!!! Mas estudo depois, primeiro vou fazer um bolo de chocolate bem gostoso!!!**

**Kero- OBAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E Sakura mais una vez fugiu da prova!!! E foi fazer seu bolo...**

**Depois de alguns minutos!!!**

**Sakura- agora que terminei, enquanto o bolo assa, eu vou estudar um pouco!!!**

**O telefone toca!!!**

**Sakura- depois que eu atender ao telefone!!!**

**Shoran- oi Sakura!!!**

**Sakura- oi!!! Que bom que ligou!!!**

**Shoran- é, eu não pode sair com vocês, por que tive que estudar para a prova de amanha!!!**

**Sakura- é eu sei!!! Mas eu não sei nada da matéria!!!**

**Shoran- vá estudar um pouco!!!**

**Sakura- vou tentar!!! Hehehe!!!**

**Depois de algum tempo ao telefone!!!**

**Kero- que cheiro estranho!!!**

**Sakura- MEU BOLO!!!!**

**E sakura largou o telefone e foi ver seu bolo, que estava todo queimado!!!**

**Sakura- MEU BOLO!!! TT.TT**

**Kero- viu quem mandou se descuidar seu bolo queimou!!!**

**E o irmão de Sakura chega em casa...**

**Toya- que cheirinho de bolo queimado!!!**

**Sakura- foi sem querer!!!**

**Toya- você é uma péssima cozinheira!!! Sempre algo da errado!!!**

**Sakura- TT.TT**

**Toya- heheheh, mas é tonta!!!**

**Sakura- FICA QUIETO!!!**

**Toya- por que o telefone esta fora do gancho???**

**Sakura- ai meu Deus, esqueci o Shoran!!!**

**E Sakura vai ao telefone!!!**

**Porem Shoran já havia desligado!!!**

**Sakura- alô!!! Shoran!!! TT.TT mas que droga!!!**

**Kero- tinha que ser a Sakura!!!**

**Toya- queimou o bolo!!! Deixou o "amigo"no telefone falando sozinho!!!**

**Sakura- ele vai ficar uma fera comigo!!!!**

**E Sakura foi para seu quarto...**

**Kero- vai estudar agora!!!**

**Sakura- vou sim!!! Depois!!!**

**Kero-¬¬" Sakura a prova é amanha!!!**

**Sakura- eu sei, mas tenho que me desculpar com Shoran!!!!**

**Kero- ¬¬" a prova sakura!!!**

**Sakura- não se preocupe, eu vou estudar!!! Mas depois!!!**

**E sakura liga para Shoran!!!**

**Mas a ligação não da certo!!! O telefone toca, mas ninguém atende!!!**

**Sakura- BUA!! BUA!!! ELE NUNCA MAIS VAI FALAR COMIGO!!!TT.TT**

**Kero- amanhã vocês conversam!!!**

**Sakura- BUA!!!! BUA!!!**

**Kero- CALMA SAKURA!!!**

**Sakura- ta bem!!! ó.ò**

**Kero- vamos estudar para a prova amanha eu te ajudo tá!!!**

**Sakura- ta bem!!!**

**O telefone toca de novo!!!**

**Sakura- Alô!!!**

**Tomoyo- oi Sakura sou eu!!!**

**Sakura- oi Tomoyo, que bom que você ligou!!!**

**Tomoyo- por que???**

**Sakura- estou em um mar de azar, queimei um bolo, deixei Shoran falando sozinho ao telefone!!! Para tristeza minha tem prova de matemática amanha e eu não sei nada da matéria!!!**

**Tomoyo- ai amiga não fique assim, eu fiz um ótimo modelito para você!!!**

**Sakura- como é???**

**Tomoyo- é assim...**

**E as duas ficaram quase duas horas no telefone...**

**Tomoyo- amanha nos conversamos!!!**

**Sakura- ta bem, boa noite amiga!!!**

**Tomoyo- boa noite Sakura!!!**

**E desligaram o telefone...**

**Sakura- ai,ai que sono me deu agora!!!**

**Kero- e a prova???**

**Sakura- vou fazer assim vou acordar mais cedo e estudar de manha!!!**

**Kero- ¬¬' sei!!!**

**E sakura foi dormir...**

**Vamos só ver a prova de amanha...**


End file.
